


Devils In The Details

by wonderminterplus



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Rituals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: Henry is not having the best of times, stuck in an abandoned hospital, the subject of an insane rituals and his ex lover/co worker holding the keys.Things however get slowly ever worse. What do you do when animated devil on the page becomes the voice in your head?





	Devils In The Details

Henry’s head was fuzzy with the remnants of unconsciousness and memory trying to fight it’s way to the forefront of his mind. A slow process. Much harder than it should had been. And it felt like his senses were coming back to him one by one.

Such as taste. A weird taste was in his mouth. He couldn’t quite place the unpleasant taste yet it had a familiar tang to it.

All thoughts of trying to figure out the taste was out of his head when he realised he had no idea where he was.

With the appearance of various hospital gear and charts,He would have thought himself in an hospital if not for the state of disarray the room was in. Layers of dust, boarded windows and various debris was the rooms main feature. 

Except for the huge splotches of ink on the wall.

So much ink.

He realised his body was in a seated position, and he tried to stand up in that moment. It got him nowhere, as he realised he could not rise from the seat. Not when his arms were tightly strapped to the arms of what he realised was a wheelchair.

The chair itself didn’t feel like it would move without someone pushing it. Maybe a brake wat set. Either way he knew he would not be going anywhere.

Head still swimming, Henry was still trying to remember the events that lead to him being in this place.

Last he could recall he had been talking to Joey Drew. The conversation had actually been fairly pleasant given he and Joey hadn’t spoken for years.

Their falling out years ago had not been pretty. Names were called and lawsuits threatened. A budding relationship destroyed.

Henry honestly thought that Joey wanted to catch up on old times, even apologize. But now a possible way he ended up in this place was starting to come to him. The door to the room opening soon proved his theory.

“Oh, I didn’t expect you to wake up so soon.”

Joey Drew stood at the doorway, his hands currently holding a metal tray with a number of tools and items on it.

“Joey?... w-what-” Henry stammered.

“But then, I already knew you were the resilient type.”

Joey entered the room, closing the door behind him. Not that Henry could make a break for it the way he was now.

“You... drugged me.” Henry said, his speech still slightly slurred.

“I did. It was very easy to do so.” Joey said. “All I had to do was make sure I was the one who got the drinks at our meeting earlier.”

Joey moved and was fiddling with something just out of Henry’s sight. Even when Henry strained to try and see what Joey was doing. 

“Why?” Henry asked.

“I need you Henry. You’re the perfect subject for what I have in mind.”

Joey approached Henry from behind, taking Henry hand in his own a moment.

“What are you- Ow! What the hell, Joey!” Henry yelped.

Joey had stabbed him in the hand with a scalpel. The asshole had actually stabbed him. It certainly woke Henry up completely now.

“Sorry, but this won’t be the worst of the pain you’ll go through in the rituals to come.” Joey said, icily calm as he placed the scalpel down.

“Ritual? What ritual?” Henry asked, pulling at the chairs straps.

“I’ve already started some of the process while you were out. Best to get these things started as soon as possible.” Joey said.

Henry felt cold at those words. What had Joey done while he was out cold? How long had he even been out? He didn’t honestly want to know the answers. The idea of what he might be told was terrifying.

“You’re insane.” Henry said, eyes wide with horror.

Joey shrugged.

“Maybe a little. But honestly most of the brilliant have a touch of madness.”

A small petri dish containing a black substance was placed on the table next to Henry’s wheelchair. It took Henry a moment to understand that the substance was ink. Though something seemed off about it.

There was a bubbly quality to the ink. And was it quivering? Henry wasn’t sure.

Joey was holding the dish over Henry’s wounded hand. Henry understood what Joey was about to do before he even did it.

“What are you doing! That is nowhere close to healthy!” Henry shouted.

Henry struggled madly now. But there was no moving away with the straps as tight as they were. It was perfect to let Joey pour the bubbling ink into the open wound.

There was a burning sensation as the ink mingled with the blood from his wound. Henry screamed, that same burning traveling up his arm. Joey watched Henry writhe and scream with an eerie calmness.

“The ink has to take. And the best way to get the results I want is to get the ink into an open wound. I tried injection on other subjects. Didn’t work quite as well.”

The pain was subsiding, not burning anymore at least.

“Other subjects?” Henry asked after he caught his breath, going a bit pale.

Other subjects suggested Joey had done this before. More than once. How many people were trapped here like he was? And how long had this been happening?

Joey cupped the sides of Henry’s face with his hands. For a moment Henry thought that Joey was going to force a kiss. It looked like he was considering it at the very least. But then Joey seemed to think better of it, and grinned.

“Don’t worry Henry. You’ll be perfect. I tested and tested over and over before I decided to bring you here. You won’t end up like the earlier subjects.”

Henry looked at Joey a bit numbly.

“The process is going to be slow. And painful. But it will be worth it.”

Why did that sound like Joey was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince Henry?

Joey removed his hands then. He picked up the tray and headed to the door.

“I imagine you’re going to want to shout and struggle now. I know the others did. And like I told them, no one will find you out here, much less be close enough to hear you.” Joey said, pausing at the door.

“Best get comfortable.”

Joey exited the room and closed the door, leaving Henry alone in his cell with nothing but dim lighting and his own maddening thoughts.


End file.
